


Hydrotherapy

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sexy Hydrotherapy is had!!!





	Hydrotherapy

Hydrotherapy

Jack lowered himself into the water of the pool. He’d never thought he’d own so ostentatious a thing as a swimming pool. Yet, the Doctors had all recommended hydrotherapy, and the government had given him enough compensation to buy a house with a swimming pool, after he’d become injured during his service to the Stargate Program. So, here he was in his swimming pool, in his own house.

He leant against the wall of his pool, and watched the evening light settle in, through the floor to ceiling window across the room. His reverie was only ‘challenged’ when Daniel walked into the room.

“You were meant to wait for me!” Daniel eyeballed Jack.

“Sorry!” Jack smiled. He was captivated. He couldn’t help it.

Daniel stood there, hands on hips, black designer swimming trunks fitting very, very nicely. His skin pliant and milky in complexion – and, as yet, dry.

“Are you goin’ to get in here or what?” Jack asked him.

Daniel smiled slowly, and stepped down into the pool.

Jack continued to watch Daniel as he walked toward him. Transfixed entirely. He reached out, clasping Daniel’s arm.

Daniel watched him carefully.

“Why don’t you lean against this wall here?!” Jack grinned.

Daniel grinned back. He moved into place, bracing his arms on the wall, knowing and feeling Jack move behind him. He felt Jack’s finger crook into the waistband of his swimming trunks, slowly caressing his crack. The effect on his dick was instantaneous.

Jack pulled down Daniel’s trunks, musing to himself about why either man had bothered wearing them. He yanked his own down, pulling his very stiff erection out, and into the warm, wonderful water. Then, seconds later, he was touching Daniel’s crack, thinking about warm and wonderful Daniel, so close to him.

Daniel jolted forward as Jack shunted in to him.

Jack grasped Daniel’s wet body, pulling his willing partner back, and so, more on to him. O’Neill then put his hands around to Daniel’s front, between his legs, stroking his groin, rubbing his hard on. Loving him, and loving every moment. His hips were moving. He was kissing Daniel’s neck and spine, still holding on to Daniel’s hard fucker. Still stroking him.

Daniel’s body twitched and hummed; his hot blood coursed through his erection, beneath Jack’s touch, and because of Jack’s touch; his hands met Jack’s, and Jack’s dick met his prostate. Daniel’s body pulled forward, clenching Jack with his hands and deep inside his body.

“I love you.” Jack murmured, hotly kissing the side of Daniel’s throat.

Daniel’s body thrummed so intensely. He gripped the ledge of the pool wall, and bounced on his toes, groaning with the amazing sex that Jack was giving him. “I love you, Jack. I so love you!” His knuckles were turning white, his dick was getting harder and harder. His body lurched forward, and he leant on the wall, gripping it, pulling Jack with him.

Jack leant on Daniel’s back, one arm around his waist, one arm stretched forward, meeting Daniel’s hand on the ledge of the pool, holding that hand of Daniel’s in his, as he kissed Daniel’s back, his shoulders, and between his shoulders.

They were still so close.

The End..?

29.8.14


End file.
